


Ink

by Guanin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for <a href="http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=830407#cmt830407">this prompt</a>. Monroe shows his enthusiastic appreciation for Nick's new tattoo. In other words, pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Monroe traced the design with the tips of his fingers and his tongue, capturing every line of ink soaked into Nick’s skin, then laved it with the flat of his tongue, inhaling the taste of Nick and the luscious flavor of his sweat as Nick gasped, a sweet rush of sound above Monroe’s head as he wrapped his arms tighter around Nick’s waist from his kneeling position on the floor, Nick’s pants and boxers still pooled around his ankles where he’d dropped them to show Monroe his birthday surprise now that it was finally out of its bandage, finally ready for perusal of every sensual sort. Monroe buried his face into Nick’s right hip where the tattoo lied stretched across his pelvis, fine hairs tickling his nose as he kissed along the outline of the drawing, luxuriating in the musk of Nick’s delectable scent as he hardened beside Monroe’s face. Nick grasped Monroe’s shoulders, kneading his flesh, one hand brushing through his hair, appreciative, wanting, yearning, and, in return, Monroe brushed his fingers along Nick’s balls, griping the base of his cock for a moment before stroking him in long, lazy swipes, but he wasn’t done with this tattoo yet. It was his gift, after all. Those dark brown lines were meant for him alone. Nick started to shift beneath him, his hands squeezing Monroe’s back, a heady voice murmuring, “Please, Monroe, faster, please,” so Monroe quickened his strokes, but not by much, the movements of his hand timed out with his breath on Nick’s tattoo, his tongue flicking out to touch him every time Nick gasped, his own erection rock hard in his jeans, but he couldn’t let go of Nick, couldn’t slip his left arm away from Nick’s legs and risk that beautiful ink moving away.

“Monroe!”

Monroe caught Nick’s spunk in his palm, his arm rigid around Nick’s legs as they weakened so he wouldn’t fall. His cheek still pressed against the tattoo, Monroe looked up and smiled. Nick was blinking his eyes open, such joy on his sated face, a grin dancing at the corners of his tired lips as he brushed his hand down Monroe’s neck, settling it at the top of his spine. Making sure Nick was looking, Monroe licked every last drop of Nick’s seed off his hand, reveling in the way Nick’s eyes widened in pleasure.

Then, and only then, did Monroe unfasten his jeans and tug down his boxers to stroke himself, his breath heavy on Nick’s hip, eyelids fluttering against the ink as his eyes closed and he thrust into his hand, groaning, nearly growling, as he came against Nick’s shin. He slid onto the floor, Nick following. Kisses nuzzled his mouth, his jaw, his cheeks as Monroe pressed his hand to Nick’s hip, holding it to the left side of the tattoo so he could see it properly.

As big as his palm, stretched the long outline of a wolf sitting in mid-howl, its auburn coloring Monroe’s own.


End file.
